Satoru Kaiyo
Perfil * Nombre: さとる / Satoru * Nombre Completo: '''さとるかいよう/Kaiyo Satoru * '''Apodo: Zorro del desierto. * Profesión: Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo y Actor * Fecha de Nacimiento: * Lugar de Nacimiento: Kōbe, Japón * Estatura: 1,75 cm * Peso: 52 kg * Tipo de sangre: B * Signo zodiacal: Escorpion. * Agencia: KNXY Entertainment Dramas * Golden Years (TvN, 2017) * She Was Pretty (MBC, 2015) * Mom (MBC, 2015) * My Love Eun Dong (TBC, 2015) * My Love From the Stars (SBS, 2014) Curiosidades * Grupo: WESTZONE ** Posición: Vocalista y Bailarín * Debut: ** 2014 (como actor) ** 2018 (con el grupo) * EX Agencia: Family Entertainment (2014-2018) * Hábito: Estirar las manos. * Punto de atención: Buen aspecto y carácter invertido. * Tipo ideal de chica: "Una simple chica inocente que solo me quiera a mí. Soy muy posesivo." * Frase Favorita en Ingles: Creative and Music are my Life * Su posición es: El tierno cuyo cargo es ser vocalista. * Comida favorita: Patas de pollo picantes, pies de cerdo picante. * Mejor Amigo: J.D Park * T100M(H.B)FOAPOP ** 2017 '"41" ** '''2016 '"40" * Dibujó todos los cómics que aparecían al final de cada capítulo de Rising * Su mas preciada posesión, son sus lentes de contacto, por que sin el no puede ver nada. * Su momento mas feliz de su vida es trabajar para obtener su propio dinero y darle un regalo de cumpleaños a su mamá. * Tiene una pequeña hendidura/cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho, Solo se ve cuando está a contraluz y cuando está de perfil. * Fue aprendiz de FamilyE durante un año. * Es muy cariñoso con sus con las fans. * Tiene una personalidad fría por fuera, esto se demuestra 'pero con ellas, se le ve más cariñoso, esto es porque por dentro es muy amigable y cariñoso, por ello solo lo demuestra con sus fans. * Es muy bueno dibujando; hasta hace cómics. * Es extremadamente tolerante a la comida picante. * Puede hacer sonidos de animación (sonidos como de robot transformándose). * En un video dijo ser fan de Red Planet * Ha dicho en diversas veces que si el fuera niña se casaría sin dudarlo con J.D, Dijo ''"El es muy buena persona, ademas de ser extremadamente atractivo" * Varios Internautas comparan la amistad de Satoru y J.D Park como la de Yohan y Nicholas de Boys Generation * Acotó para la revista: "Es difícil predecir la vida. Hazlo bien aunque sea difícil. Fighting!". * Su ciudad natal es Kōbe, así que no tiene tantos amigos en Tokyo y duerme mucho en sus días libres. * Al ser el nuevo MC en The Show junto a Somi ambos han mostrado tener muy buena química juntos. * Hay varios rumores que debutara en un grupo Idol * El 18 de julio de 2018 Family Ent, confirma la salida de Satoru de la agencia para empezar su nueva vida como idol, la agencia comento, "Kaiyo Satoru tiene la oportunidad de hacer parte de un grupo de APOP, cosa que el siempre ha soñado, asi que entre las dos partes se determino terminado el contrato, le deseamos muchos exitos a el y al grupo debutante." * KNXY Entertainment confirma la entrada Satoru a la agencia y al grupo debutante WESTZONE. Galería Satoru 1.jpg Satoru.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:APop-Hombre Categoría:AActor Categoría:ACantante Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:KNXY Entertainment